Ignorada
by Annie Oh
Summary: VxB. Vegeta indiferente, Bulma más que irritada. Pequeña historia ocurrida antes del ataque de los androides.
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba a cansarse de que no le prestara atención. ¿Quién se creía que era? Vivía en SU casa, se alimentaba, vestía y proveía con SU dinero y utilizaba SU tecnología.

Nadie iba a ignorarla a ella… es más, ¡muchos mataban por su atención, maldita sea! Pero definitivamente, él era la última persona que podía darse el descaro de ignorarla.

Decidió actuar, con esa determinación que la caracterizaba desde que era niña. Pensó muchos planes, entre ellos destruir la cámara de gravedad y negarse a arreglarla hasta que le diera una explicación, pero sabía eso no funcionaría con Vegeta ya que amenazaría a su padre y lograría que él la reparara. Luego se le ocurrió servirle un banquete con todos sus platillos favoritos, pero esto tampoco serviría. Quedaría demasiado satisfecho y luego ya no tendría ánimos ni para discutir… o estaba la posibilidad de que ni siquiera se presentara a cenar, como lo había estado haciendo por las últimas semanas. Se aparecía en la cocina solo al saber que todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando. Definitivamente la evitaba.

Por último algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Vegeta es un hombre- reflexionó. Es decir, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero era de sexo masculino.

\- Solo hay 2 cosas que pueden llamar la atención de un hombre: comida y sexo. Bueno, al ser Vegeta un saiyajin, me imagino que pueden contarse 3: ENTRENAMIENTO, comida y por último lugar sexo- Aunque algo le decía que esto último no era lo que más le interesaba al príncipe de los saiyajin. Pero aún así ¿Quién sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos? Después de todo era hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo era poseedora de un carácter que enamoraba a cualquiera. Además, ya había caído una vez. Bueno, no podía llamarse "caer" precisamente, ya que ella igual se había visto sorprendida por lo sucedido hace exactamente 3 semanas.

Luego de que la cámara de gravedad explotara dejando casi muerto a Vegeta, cuando retomó su entrenamiento, Bulma le había repetido casi hasta el cansancio que ante cualquier desperfecto que sufriera la máquina, se lo notificara de inmediato. Grave error. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en esa cámara de gravedad y mientras la reparaba, él hacía flexiones y refunfuñaba sobre la lentitud de "la mujer" para terminar el trabajo. Monólogos en voz alta que Bulma escuchaba perfectamente y que más de una vez la hacían salirse de sus casillas.

Ese día en particular, hacían más de 30°C de temperatura. Cuando Vegeta le avisó que la cámara de gravedad se había descompuesto, ella se encontraba zambullida en la piscina.

Luego de rodar los ojos un poco molesta por la interrupción, se dispuso a salir del agua. Fue ahí cuando se sintió extraña… nunca había sido una persona pudorosa, pero realmente nunca la habían observado con tanta atención. Es decir, estaba más que acostumbrada a las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres, y envidiosas de las mujeres, pero al salir de la piscina pudo ver a Vegeta vestido solo con shorts deportivos. Su escultural torso estaba desnudo. De pronto, fue muy consciente de que ésta era la primera vez que él la veía en "paños menores" por decirlo de alguna manera. Vestía un bikini color coral que realmente realzaba sus curvas. Él la observó detenidamente, desde los pies hasta los ojos, siempre con su gélida mirada y su ceño fruncido. Un ápice de vergüenza se asomó en el rostro de Bulma, tiñiendo sus mejillas de un leve rosado. Rápidamente tomó su toalla playera y se envolvió en ella.

Entraron juntos a la cámara de gravedad y como era costumbre, él comenzó a hacer flexiones mientras ella revisaba el desperfecto. Pero algo era distinto; esta vez él no emitió comentario sobre la velocidad de Bulma para reparar la máquina. Esto le llamó poderosamente la atención, pero se sintió aliviada. Se sentiría incómoda si debía iniciar una pelea estando cubierta solamente por una toalla. Continuó arreglando la máquina, lo cual le estaba costando horrores. El tablero estaba prácticamente inutilizable, y para colmo su cabello estaba completamente mojado y empezaba a tener miedo de ser electrocutada. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, retiró la toalla de su cuerpo y la pasó por su pelo turquesa. Hacía un par de días se había hecho un tratamiento de alaciado porque ya le había cansado el cabello rizado, entonces era mucho más fácil de secar. Mientras se secaba, de reflejo vio a Vegeta y se sorprendió al descubrirlo observándola descaradamente. Se había quedado a la mitad de una flexión, inmóvil, sin siquiera parpadear.

Nuevamente la invadió ese sentimiento de pudor, pero se paralizó. No hizo nada para cubrirse, simplemente se dio la vuelta y continuó con la reparación. Vegeta se puso de pie, y se acercó a su espalda. Peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Tardarás mucho más, mujer?- dijo de manera suave, pero sin perder ese dejo de sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba.

-Probablemente tarde algunos minutos más, Vegeta- le respondió Bulma sin darse la vuelta, tratando de sonar lo más normal que le fuera posible. Luego de decir esto cometió el error de girarse, y se encontró al hombre tan cerca que podía oler su transpiración, la cual por cierto, no era para nada desagradable.

-Si…eeem…si lo deseas puedes ir a tomar algo refrescante, o lo que desees hacer. Yo te avisaré cuando la tenga lista…- titubeó avanzando un paso.

Eso fue todo, aún no puede recordar el momento justo en que él avanzó otro paso como para quedar pegado a ella y para que ambos comenzaran a besarse. Lo sintió acariciarla fervientemente, con un ánimo con el cual Yamcha (el único hombre con quien había estado en esta situación) nunca se había expresado. Con cada caricia se sentía hermosa, sexy y sobre todo, deseada. Parecía que él venía pensando en esto hacía bastante, lo anhelaba. Ella tampoco podía eximirse de tener estos pensamientos sobre Vegeta, después de todo era poseedor de un cuerpo escultural y de un rostro particularmente viril, pero era difícil imaginárselo en ésta situación. Luego del primer shock de estar besando al príncipe de los saiyajins, un asesino intergaláctico, se dejó llevar. Culminaron en el suelo, completamente desnudos. Fue una situación sumamente apasionada, ambos gozaron del cuerpo de su compañero. Fue una perfecta sincronía de gentileza y rudeza, de suavidad y fuerza.

Una vez terminado el acto, y sin decir nada, ella se vistió con la bikini que traía en un principio, se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida, aún sin poder creer lo sucedido, y se vistió con lo más holgado y menos provocador que encontró, así podría continuar con su trabajo en la cámara de gravedad. Cuando llegó allí, Vegeta ya no estaba. Esto alivió a Bulma, ya que el hecho de que no estuviera la libraba de cualquier situación incómoda.

Y desde entonces, solo lo veía cuando le avisaba que la cámara estaba dañaba. Cuidaba que ella comenzara a repararla y se echaba a volar. Había dejado su ritual de criticar el trabajo de Bulma mientras realizaba sus flexiones, y ella sabía perfectamente que era porque deseaba evitar hablar sobre el revolcón.

Definitivamente, ella no permitiría ser ignorada por ese príncipe idiota.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, un gusto presentarme con ustedes. Me llamo Ani y este es el primer capítulo de mi primer historia.  
La verdad, este era uno de los propósitos que me había hecho para este año nuevo. Dedicarme en mis vacaciones a crear algo para las personas que comparten la misma pasión por DB como yo, y sobre todo, por la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta. Desde que tengo uso de razón, Bulma es mi personaje favorito. Tenía 5 años cuando empecé a ver DB y siempre me pareció la mejor, por más que tuviera arranques de ira adolescente XD Ella es muy especial, y era obvio que debía terminar con alguien igualmente de especial como lo es el príncipe de los saiyajin. Todo un ejemplo de lo que queremos las mujeres (?). Bueno, no precisamente, pero sí es alguien a quien nos gustaría conocer. Él más que nadie ha tenido un crecimiento personal increíle, de ser un asesino intergaláctico a un padre de familia amoroso (a su manera), y un gran amigo con su propio rival.**

 **En fin, espero les agrade mi historia. Es muy difícil crear algo totalmente salido de mi mente ya que he leído cientas de historias sobre estos dos, y actualmente estoy muy enganchada con un par que les comentaré si me preguntan, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
Nos estamos leyendo, no olviden dejar su comentario con opiniones y/o sugerencias! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¿¡Cómo me permití ceder ante una estupidez así!?- Repetía Vegeta en su cabeza incansablemente. – ¡Fui débil! ¡Mi principal objetivo es convertirme en un super saiyajin para así poder derrotar de una vez por todas al imbécil de Kakarotto! -

Esto lo atormentaba desde el fatídico día en que no pudo luchar más contra sus deseos carnales, y se dejó llevar por el cuerpo de la mujer. Lo que más lo enfurecía, era el hecho de no poder dejar de traer a su mente los recuerdos de dicho momento; el perfecto cuerpo de Bulma, su suave piel y la perfecta sincronía con la unieron sus cuerpos.

Antes de que eso sucediera, podía darse el lujo de pensar en ella de vez en cuando. Después de todo, él era un macho y ella una hembra. Además, cubría los estándares de belleza del príncipe. Realmente atractiva para él; poseedora un cuerpo perfectamente contorneado, delicados rasgos faciales y, lo más cautivador de todo, una fiereza que jamás había conocido en ninguna hembra de todas las especies que había conocido en la inmensidad del universo. En todas las discusiones que habían tenido desde que lo acogió en su casa, JAMÁS había retrocedido ante él. Ni siquiera podía observarse algún ápice de temor en sus ojos. - Ah, sus ojos. Bellas piscinas de color zafiro… piscina… ¡rayos! – Se maldijo nuevamente al encontrarse por milésima vez recordándola a ella y a lo sucedido esa tarde.

Luego de que Bulma saliera disparada de la cámara de gravedad, una vez concluido el acto sexual, él rápidamente hizo lo propio; se vistió y emprendió camino hacia el bosque. Realmente quería dejar atrás todo rastro de ella en su piel y mente. Le fue imposible.

Lamentablemente debía volver a la Corporación Cápsula, pues era su único hogar y sabía que sin la ayuda de la cámara de gravedad, no podría cumplir su cometido.

Regresó ya caída la medianoche, todos dormían en la gran mansión. Bueno, casi todos. Podía sentir la energía de la mujer en su habitación. Se encontraba muy inquieta.

-Es lo normal, acaba de compartir el lecho con un príncipe - Pensó arrogante con una media sonrisa en su rostro, para luego darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba dejándose llevar por banalidades y maldecirse por ello.

Se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó los alimentos suficientes para soportar hasta la noche siguiente, y emprendió camino a la cámara de gravedad. Quería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de esa casa.

Y así lo hizo, evitando todo lo posible mantener contacto con la humana. Sólo le notificaba cuando la cámara se descomponía, e inmediatamente salía volando. No quería sucumbir ante sus deseos, no quería sentirse débil nuevamente.

Luego de casi un mes, su plan venía resultando a la perfección. Había aumentado su poder de pelea considerablemente, y se sentía cada vez más cerca de su meta. Por fin derrotaría al insecto de Kakarotto.

Lamentablemente, en sus planes no cabía la posibilidad de algún tipo de reproche de parte de Bulma. Un error muy estúpido de su parte conociendo a la científica y a su peculiar forma de ser.

Se encontraba entrenando. Hacía 2 días que no ingresaba a la casa, pues la madre de Bulma le había dejado en la puerta de la cámara de gravedad cientos de bocadillos, pasteles e incluso carnes y frutas. Podía subsistir con mucho menos que eso, así que realmente no sería problema aguantar un par de días sin ir a la cocina por alimentos. Realmente esa arpía rubia podía ser útil, al menos culinariamente útil.

Sentía que nada lo detendría, hasta que una pequeña distracción hizo que uno de los robots de ataque lo hiriera. Nada de gravedad, pero perdió la concentración, y al lanzar un poco de energía para derribar a ese maldito cacharro, no midió la intensidad del ataque y terminó destrozando parte del tablero del control.

-¡Maldita sea! – Refunfuñó. Ahora debería llamar a la mujer para que se encargara de reparar su desastre y realmente se encontraba de un humor de perros por ello. Pero no tenía más opción, así que se dirigió al laboratorio de Bulma dispuesto a hacer lo que ya era costumbre para él hace 3 semanas: entrar, ordenarle que arreglara la máquina, y largarse lo más pronto posible.

No contaba con lo que sucedió después…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora! Desde principios de febrero que quise dedicarme a seguir con la historia, pero la universidad me lo impidió desde entonces D:

Leí los comentarios que me dejaron, y de verdad me resultaron muy útiles. Me encanta que me aconsejen, ya que soy nueva en esto de la escritura, y realmente siento que aprendo. Además, me gustaría crear algo que les guste a ustedes además de solo a mí.

También a los que me han dicho que les gusta mi historia, realmente me alegran :3

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo acabo de escribir en apenas un par de horas, que son las que he tenido libre por ahora. Lamentablemente se viene la época de exámenes y, aunque trataré de ir escribiendo algunas líneas, es probable que hasta fines de abril o principios de mayo no pueda volver a dedicarle unos momentos a este hobbie. Espero sepan disculparme.

Con respecto a la longitud de los capítulos, no me voy a extender demasiado en ellos porque creo que se volverían tediosos, prefiero ir haciendo breves reseñas de lo que va sucediendo a llenarlo de cosas innecesarias. Sólo los animes tienen buenos episodios de relleno…

Por ahí en los comentarios me preguntaron cuales eran las historias que actualmente me tenían entretenida. Las principales son por ahora Fragmentos de Dev Fanfiction, La canción número 7 de I'm Brave y Los lazos del destino de Henai-chan. Espero con ansias cada actualización de estos fic, y realmente los recomiendo.

En fin, sin más nada que decir, los saludo :3

Sigan dejando comentarios y sugerencias!

 **Ani**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegó al laboratorio de la científica, se sorprendió de que ella no se encontrara allí pues se la pasaba casi todo el maldito día dentro de ese lugar. Esto lo irritó de sobre manera, pero no iba a alterarse más de la cuenta para no provocar una discusión con la mujer. Inmediatamente trató de percibir su energía y así localizarla; se encontraba en su habitación.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, subió hasta el cuarto de Bulma y entró en él sin siquiera golpear la puerta. ¿Podría haber sido más estúpido? Allí se encontraba ella, parada frente a su gran espejo, observándose. Solo vestía un conjunto de encaje color azul que le sentaba a la perfección, pero lo que hizo realmente a Vegeta perder la conciencia fue el olor que emanaba su cuerpo; tenía un suave perfume el cual se le hacía irresistible. Le recordaba a uno de los postres que le servía la bruja rubia y por el cual había desarrollado predilección.

-¿Qué quieres, Vegeta?- dijo Bulma mirándolo a través del espejo.

Tardó unos segundos en emitir palabra, tuvo que volver a pensar en lo que había ido a decirle. –La cámara se averió – logró decir. Pero esta vez no huyó despavorido inmediatamente de allí, sino que siguió observándola por el espejo.

-Bien, la arreglaré enseguida. Puedes retirarte – Respondió Bulma

La respuesta tan tajante hizo que la vena de la frente de Vegeta sobresaliera… ¿Acaso estaba siendo rechazado? Salió furioso de la habitación, más que cuando había entrado en ella. Bajó las escaleras y se paró en seco… ¡no iba a obedecer las órdenes de una maldita terrícola! - ¡Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajins! – replicó subiendo nuevamente a la habitación de la joven.

Volvió a entrar allí sin golpear la puerta. Ella aún seguía sin vestirse y le gritó enojada - ¡Te dije que la arreglaría enseguida!

\- ¡Hazlo ya, mujer! ¡Necesito volver a mi entrenamiento! –Siseó Vegeta

\- ¡Entonces vete al bosque a seguir entrenando! ¡¿Quién diablos piensas que eres para ordenarme cuando debo hacer las cosas a mí?! No eres absolutamente nadie. ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí, sin mí estarías perdido! – Respondió Bulma llena de ira

En ese momento Vegeta comenzó a acercarse a ella y a crear una pequeña bola de energía en su mano la cual crecía con cada paso que daba. En su cara se pintó su típica sonrisa de lado. –Mujer, soy quien salvará tu trasero de los androides, soy quien acabará con tu preciado amigo Kakarotto y además, soy quien podría con esta pequeña lucecita que tengo en mis manos, destruirte en menos de un parpadeo. Así que yo que tú, cerraría esa bocota y comenzaría a trabajar ya mismo en lo que estoy ordenando.-

Pero Bulma no flaqueó ni un segundo, lo observaba fijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella. –Hazlo- respondió cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

Pero él no lo hizo. Solo abrió un poco los ojos, borró su sonrisa y comenzó a disminuir la bola de energía que había creado. Ella no sentía miedo, entonces ¿qué le quedaba? No la eliminaría aún, realmente la necesitaba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella lo besó.

Bulma estaba sumamente satisfecha con lo logrado, le dio la oportunidad de matarla y no lo hizo. ¿Qué más pruebas de que tenía algún interés en ella podía querer? Aunque solo fuera por mantener en estado la máquina de gravedad, realmente eso le daba igual. Por eso fue que lo besó.

Primero él se mantuvo inmóvil, pero luego de un par de segundos comenzó a corresponderle. Tuvieron relaciones nuevamente y ella se sintió poderosa. Sabía que podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera y con Vegeta no sería la excepción. Con tiempo sabía que lo ganaría, él no sería capaz de resistirse a ella. Por lo pronto se divertiría molestándolo y dejando en evidencia su deseo. ¡Moría por verlo sonrojado!

Al terminar el acto, inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Iré a arreglar la máquina- dijo, y salió de la habitación rumbo a su laboratorio.

Aún en la cama, Vegeta comenzó a pensar. Decidió que lo mejor era "descansar" por ese día. Luego de reflexionar le pareció que tal vez el sexo haría que esté menos tenso y ayudaría a su desempeño en el entrenamiento. Además, era una necesidad biológica primitiva, así como comer, dormir o respirar… solo lo haría en su justa medida de vez en cuando. Y así, ella seguiría reparando la cámara sin chistar. Volvió a esbozar su sonrisa ladeada, ella terminó por obedecerlo después de todo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A** : Bueno, como prometí no me extendí demasiado en esta pequeña historia. Quería dejar en claro lo que realmente pienso que sucedió en DBZ, Vegeta tenía necesidades que cubrir, y Bulma fue su solución para todas ellas. Que luego desarrollara sentimientos por ella, es algo que pasó mucho después a mi parecer (y según el anime). Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones de todas formas.

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto estaré volviendo con otra de las metas que tengo que es hacer alguna historia de UA. Leo varias de ese tipo y realmente me gustaría mucho plantear un entorno diferente para los personajes sin que estos pierdan sus esencias. Aunque también disfruto mucho cuando cambian sus personalidad (como en La canción número 7 de I'mBrave).

Les dejo un par de historias que comencé a leer, las cuales me vienen resultando geniales (creo que todas son UA):

"Amor cósmico", "Una oportunidad con la noche" y "Te esperaré toda mi vida" todas ellas de Sora 147 (ya soy su fanática, a pesar de que la descubrí hace 2 días jajaja). También comencé a leer "La propuesta" de amerugui

"Estrellas naranjas en el cielo" de Sora 147 y "Retos semanales" de AnilecRT son historias donde son publicados los retos semanales de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". A mi parecer son altamente recomendables ^^

En fin, si tienen alguna historia que quieran recomendarme, se los agradeceré (:

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios. Hasta pronto! n.n

 **Ani**


End file.
